Araluin
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: All the way from Imladris we have been sent here to bring a blue king some birthday cheer.


Araluin  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one created by Mr. Tolkien or Mrs. TreeHugger.  
  
An: I wrote this based on Mrs. TreeHugger's story " Elrond's Most  
Forgettable Birthday." She got a kick out of it and I hope you do too.  
  
Estel smiled as he walked out into the clearing. Upon the ground lay cushions that the elves were to sit; several tables were laden with food ranging from the most exquisite meals to the finest deserts on Arda; and music played, lit by the light of several large fires elves of all sizes merrily danced  
  
Estel knew that all over Eryn Lasgalen elves where celebrating their king's birthday. Elves dressed in their finest garbof green, gold, and silver laughed and danced around the clearing. Estel felt glad that his foster- father had allowed him to travel with the messengers bearing Thranduil's gifts, but he felt a little awkward standing in the clearing among the elves.  
  
True, being the only human present he felt a little self-conscious. His sixteen-year-old body was tall and scrawny, and his faced covered in slight stubble that would never go away; but all his self-consciousness vanished once he caught sight of his friend, Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas did not appear comfortable at all. He sat between his oldest brother Celebross and King Thranduil, his father. The prince wore dress robes of various shades of green, a wreath of leaves on his head. It appeared rather feminine but Estel thought that was probably the point, some form of punishment for Legolas, seeing that his brother was laughing at him. The Prince would repeatedly pull at his collar, but stop as soon as he received a look from Thranduil.  
  
Smiling, Estel approached the dais on which the royal elves sat. " Mae govannen, aran Thranduil," Estel bowed and then turned his attention to Celebross and Legolas." Mae govannen, nin ar-nath (royal ones) Celebross and Laerland."  
  
Celebross and Thranduil stared at Estel for a moment, then burst out laughing at the discomfort on Legolas's now purple face. " I am NOT Laerland," the royal prince muttered.  
  
Estel smiled," Oh , then forgive me, most beautiful elf madien." He bowed once more with a flourish to the flustered Legolas.  
  
This comment caused more laughter to issue from the King and Crown Prince." It seems you attract the attention of not only noegyth but of Edain was well," Celebross laughed and patted his brother on the back.  
  
Estel opened his mouth to ask Celebross what he mean about 'attention from dwarves' when a horn sounded.  
  
Into the clearing walked the elves that Estel had accompanied to Eryn Lasgalen; at least he thought they were. But they couldn't be...these elves had .blue skin?  
  
Thranduil seemed to choke on his wine when he saw this. Estel looked at him oddly and moved to take a seat on a cushion below the dais next to Tanglinna.  
  
" We bring gifts to the Araluin o Eryn Lasgalen ( Blue King of Mirkwood)," said one of the blue skinned elves dressed in the colors of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
' Blue King? What is Ada up too?' Estel wondered thinking back to how delighted Ada was that is was King Thranduil's birthday soon. Elrond was so happy about Thranduil's birthday after he had told Estel the story about...' Oh no.'  
  
" All the way from Imladris we have been sent here  
  
To bring a araluin some birthday cheer.  
  
With many gifts stacked up and down  
  
Without out any special Dorwin around."  
  
Thranduil looked embarrassed, as did Legolas and the Master Archer while the elves who were not singing placed dozens of gifts at Thranduil's feet.  
  
" With no spiders, no snarling,  
  
No aide from Greenleaf, no biting  
  
Lord Elrond gives these gifts to you  
  
Have a very happy birthday Thranduil the Blue."  
  
The Imladris elves bowed as they finished their little song. Estel tried to keep from laughing; his foster father had an odd since of humor, revenge.... and timing.  
  
End of Araluin. 


End file.
